Better (A Ballie Story)
by perfectballie
Summary: Well I suck at summaries, so if you ship Ballie, read this I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Don't worry it's not going to get sexual ;) Loosely based off the content of each episode. Like really loose baggy t shirt loose. FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM: @loveballie
1. Chapter 1

BRANDON'S POV

It's been a week since Mariana's quinceñeara.

Two days ago I picked up Callie and Wyatt from their date with the police.

Things have been tense between Callie and I since I confessed my feelings for her. Although she didn't exactly deny having feelings for me, she thought that being with me is a bad idea. For reasons I kind of understand, but I still don't think that Moms would care so much if we started dating that they would kick Callie and Jude out, I don't think they are that low. But none of us

We are on Thanksgiving break right now, and we aren't going anywhere, so for the past couple days I've just been moping around the house. I haven't talked to Callie at all, and she hasn't said a word to me either. At dinner it's always awkward, and we always make a point of not sitting next to each other. Right after dinner I go into my room and play piano, while Callie goes into her room, to i don't even know anymore, probably text Wyatt.

I've been working on a new piece for the past two days, and I don't what it's about, but suddenly a bunch of melodies have popped into my head and they're all minor, but they sound beautiful. So everyday I just hide on my room and work on my piece. And that's the way I like it. There's no one to distract me, just me and my music, kind of like the way it was before.

MARIANA'S POV

"Hey Jesus could you come down here I want to talk to you about something."

"Kay in a minute," Jesus yells. I sit down at the kitchen table. I look out the window and I see Callie sitting on the swing, playing her guitar, playing a couple chords, the strumming a beat.

I can also hear Brandon playing piano upstairs. Even when they're separate and not playing together, their playing meshes beautifully when you listen to them at the same time. Like they are talking back and forth, like having a conversation.

Mom (Stef) is at work, Mom (Lena) is out buying groceries, and Jude is out with his friend Connor, now is our chance to discuss Brandon and Callie without being bothered.

Jesus comes down into the kitchen, "What's up?"

"You noticed that there's something going on between Brandon and Callie, right?"

Jesus laughs and smiles, "You mean that they like each other or that they haven't talked to each other in days? Because everyone noticed that there's tension between them, both good and bad. "

"I think that night she went on a date with Wyatt, something happened, and Brandon just snapped. He couldn't bear to see Callie dating someone else, so he told her how he felt."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"It's not like we can like convince to date, not even if we want them to, because Callie wouldn't no matter how hard Brandon tried, because she needs to protect Jude and keep him safe. I think we need to at least get them talking to each other again. Because if they don't start talking to each other soon, it's going to get really awkward really soon."

"Okay I'll talk to Brandon, you talk to Callie. "

"Fine," I start to head outside to where Callie is still playing her guitar, the guitar Brandon gave her I realize. Before I can get outside Jesus says, "But don't you kind of want them to go out? I mean I know I do at least all the tension in the house between them would be gone, it'd be better for all of us."

"Yeah I know Jesus. But it's forbidden, and I know Callie is into rule breaking and all that, but I think to her keeping Jude in a safe household comes before her feelings, because none of us know how Moms would react if Brandon and Callie started dating."

And with that I walked out the back door.

CALLIE'S POV

I hear someone coming up next to me and sitting down. Usually when I am playing guitar it is Brandon, but right now it's Mariana.

She says, "Hey, what's up?"

I continue to strum my guitar, "Not much. Why?"

She takes a deep breath, "Okay, Callie, I know you're not one for skirting around information so I'll just be direct with it. What's going on with you and Brandon?"

I knew someone was going to ask me eventually. "I don't know."

"C'mon Callie, it's just me. Like two girls gossiping about some guy at a sleepover."

"No really, I don't know anymore. That night I went out with Wyatt, and you can't tell anyone this, Wyatt took me to see the meteor shower on what he said was his parents beach house. But it wasn't, it was just some place he did a construction job. The police came and they blocked us from getting to his car. So I had to call Brandon. He picked me and Wyatt up. When we got back to the house he was mad, because he picked me up from a date with Wyatt. I thought he was just mad about Wyatt, but really, he just liked me. "

"Wait hold on a minute, seriously? You didn't know he liked you? Are you that oblivious?"

"No I knew. Its just I thought he would care more about the fact that it's forbidden and the fact that Jude and I could get kicked out."

I couldn't tell her about Liam, not yet anyway.

"So after I told him we couldn't because of Jude and I getting kicked out, I walked away from him."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly, I think you should be the one to start talking to him again."

"Yeah but he's to one who liked me okay!"

"You honestly think that I don't know you liked him too? You don't think I see the way you two looked at each other? The way you guys danced at my quinceñeara? Even if I was mad at Lexi then I still saw you guys dancing. The way he helped you with guitar for the longest time, he even just sat and watched you play sometimes. I know Callie, I know."

"Okay then, I guess I'll talk to him."

"Just try to forget about that night, pretend it never happened. What would you be doing if that night hadn't happened? "

"We'd probably be playing music together. Or just talking around his piano."

"Well you've got your guitar already, and your mouth. You can talk and play guitar easily."

I laugh, the first real laugh I've had in a while since Brandon and I stopped talking. "Okay I'll go now I guess."

"No wait, let's go eat a snack or something first!"

"Why?"

"Just, please? I'm kind of hungry we can go eat in the kitchen. I'll make chips and salsa?"

"Kay fine. So what's going on in your life?"

JESUS' POV

Mariana just told me the story of what happened between Brandon and Callie. I can't believe it I'm kind of in shock. I didn't realize things were that intense between them.

I receive a text it's from Mariana again.

**_to Jesus: Callie n I are in the kitchen so whatever you do don't let Brandon come to the kitchen I want Callie to talk to him first_**

I knock on Brandon's door, he doesn't answer. He probably thinks it's Callie. I knock again, "Hey man it's me."

I stop knocking, I almost walk away but he says "Come in."

I sit down on his bed and face him, "What's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude c'mon, you barely talk to any of us anymore. Especially Callie what's up with that? Did she do something to you?" Even though I know she didn't, well not really at least.

"I guess you could say that..."

"C'mon bro spill. We're brothers you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell Mariana."

He takes a deep breath, then tells me the whole story, up until the part where he tells Callie he doesn't want her dating anyone, everything is the same as Mariana told me. "I mean I get not wanting to get kicked out of the house for Jude's sake, but I don't think Moms are that mean. They wouldn't do that. At least I think they wouldn't. And Callie didn't think about how I would feel if she basically rejected me. It might not have affected her because she still has Wyatt, but it definitely hurt me. And the day after that, in school, she kissed Wyatt. Right in front of me too! It's like she knew I was watching and wanted to make me jealous and rub it in my face that we couldn't be together,"

Wow. Mariana didn't tell me Callie and Wyatt made out right in front of Brandon. She seemed to have left that part out.

"And that's why I'm at her Jesus, because instead of me, she'd rather go around with guys who could get her sent to prison for life, which apparently to her is less risky than being with me."

Before I can say anything he says, "I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchen, want anything?"

"No. No i'm okay."

I can hear him go down the steps, and I just sit on his bed. Processing all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**BRANDON'S POV**

I head down into the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter sandwich or something, when I see Callie and Mariana both sitting in their room eating chips and salsa. They seem to be having a discussion about something, and I was thinking about leaving because it was probably a girly conversation. I was about to go down the staircase when I thought to myself, 'Hey when girls talk, they talk about boys! Maybe Callie is talking about me!' Just because I am mad at her doesn't mean I don't like her anymore.

Being apart from her just makes me want her more.

I try to stand outside their room so that they can't see me, I can hear Mariana say, "Anyways back to our more previous subject matter. I want to hear it from you. Do you like him or not? You've hung out with him so much already you should be able to tell. And I can see the way he looks at you when you guys are together. "

They have to be talking about me, Callie stopped hanging out with Wyatt here at the house. And I hope she's not hanging out with him anymore in general.

Callie sighs, this is what I have been waiting to hear, confirmation of my hopes, or my worst fears "No, not really."

I can't believe it after all this time, she doesn' t like me back. I don't know I am feeling. Anger? Disappointment? Sadness?

I texted Moms:

**_to Mom and Mom: I am going to Aidan's for a little bit. I'll be back before dinner_**

I walk out and slam the door shut. I need some fresh air. I am going to the beach, probably to the 2nd pier, that spot where I found Callie's heels. I run to the beach, I don't care if any of the kids come after me, I need to be away from that house, from her, just for a little while.

**CALLIE'S POV**

Mariana and I both jump in our seats when we hear the door slam. Jesus comes running into our room, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say, "We're fine. Where's Jude is he alright?"

"I'm here," he calls out. He comes in and sits next to me on my bed.

"Where's Brandon?" Mariana asks.

"I'm pretty sure that was him who slammed the door."

"Shouldn't one of us go after him? Will he be okay?" I ask. Just because I can't go out with him, doesn't mean that I don't care about him and his safety. I saw Mariana and Jesus look at each other and smile.

"He'll be fine Callie, he's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle himself."

**JESUS' POV**

Even after I try to reassure Callie, she still has a worried look on her face. She really does care about him. I mean we are all worried about him, he doesn't usually just run off like that. But Callie usually doesn't show emotion, but now you can see her worry on her face. "Callie, he's going to be fine okay? You don't have to worry about him, " Mariana says.

Callie nods and takes a deep breath. She lies back on her bed and just covers her face. Jude lies down next to her and hugs her. Mariana and I can tell she doesn't want to be bothered so we both leave. We head downstairs and are going to talk about where Brandon might be when Moms come in, Mom (Stef) says, "Hey lovies we're home! Is Brandon here? He texted us saying he was going to Aidan's and would be back by dinner time."

Callie comes rushing down the stairs. "So.. Where is he?"

Mom (Lena), "We'll give him like half an hour, that's usually when we start eating. In the mean time, why don't all of you kids help make dinner. Kay?"

We all sigh and nod, then head to the kitchen.

• • • • •

When Brandon left the house it was 4 o' clock in the afternoon.

Now it's 9 at night and he's nowhere to be found. Mom (Lena) called Aidan's house, and they say he never even came over. Callie is pacing back and forth in the living room muttering to herself, "I knew I should've worried more. Where is he?"

Both Mariana and I are sitting on the couch with Jude, not talking, just thinking. What has Brandon gotten himself into now.

Mom (Lena) just called Aidan's house, "Aidan's mom said that Brandon never even came over, didn't even call or text Aidan."

Mom (Stef) is trying to do everything she can on the police side of things. But since you file a missing persons report for 24 hours, there's not much they can do.

The doorbell rings, and we all stand up and run towards the door, Stef opens it cautiously, but it's just Mike. "I heard B is missing. So I rushed right over. Why didn't you call me Stef?" Mike yells.

"I was just about to call you Mike I am kind of in the middle of a crisis and trying to get hold of the station, " Mom retorts back

"GUYS," Mom (Lena) yells, "Let's not do this right now please. Let's focus on finding Brandon first."

Stef says, "Okay since I can't get hold of the station and they wouldn't be able to do anything, we will have to organize our own search party. Mike, and I, are going to go North towards South Park. Lena, Callie and Jude, you guys go East until you hit I-94, and Jesus and Mariana you guys walk towards the beach area and go all the way down until you hit the 3rd pier. Call all of us if you find him. If none of us find him we will meet back here at 10. Got it troops?"

We all nod.

"Let's roll."

**MARIANA'S POV**

Jesus and I walk down the boardwalk. We pass the 2nd pier and there's still no sign of Brandon. We yell "Brandon? Brandon? Brandon where are you?" We keep hoping that one of the others will call us, hoping they have better luck than us finding Brandon. Every so often Jesus or I will call Brandon, hoping he pick up, but he doesn't. We come to the part of the boardwalk where it splits into two. Jesus says, "Kay I'll go left and you go straight. We'll meet back here alright?"

"Yeah," I say, "Hey Jesus? I'm scared. What do you think happened to Brandon?"

Jesus comes over and hugs me tight, "We are all going to be fine okay? Everything's going to be okay."

Jesus starts walking left and I keep walking straight. I yell, "Brandon? Brandon? BRANDON?"

But no one replies. I keep on yelling. I'm almost to the third pier when I hear heavy footsteps behind me.

I stop walking. The footsteps stop. I keep on walking, and the footsteps start again. I pull out my phone to call Jesus, when I hear the footsteps come up directly behind me. A man's voice says, "Hey there's no need for that. How about a little something to help you relax?"

He puts his big, muscular around my head and puts a white cloth up to my nose. I've seen enough Law & Order: SVU to know that this is chloroform. I'm trying to scream as loud as I can but I can feel myself getting weaker by the second. My sound is muffled by the thick white cloth, but my voice is also getting hoarser. My knees are buckling and I am slowly sinking, like I am sinking in a sand pit. I sink until I am lying on the ground.

My vision is blurry and I can see a shadow of a large figure in a black henley t shirt.

Everything around me sounds muffled, the crashing waves, and the seagulls. But in what sounds like the faintest whisper, I can hear the mystery man say "Oh. Excuse my manners. My name is Liam by the way."

And with that my vision blacks out, and I can't hear a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

****SOME STRONG LANGUAGE USED IN THIS CHAPTER PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**BRANDON'S POV**

There is a blindfold tied tight around my eyes, my hands are tied behind my back, and my feet are bound together. It's all classic kidnapping style, I've seem a lot of movies. But right now all I can think of is Callie, I hope she's okay. I can hear soft whimpering next to me. It sounds like a teenage girl crying. Oh man I hope it's not her. Then I think to myself, 'But she would never cry.'

"Hello?" I call out. "Who's there?"

I can hear the girl sniffling. "Oh my god Brandon?! Is that you?" Mariana's voice answers me. "Everyone was going crazy looking for you! I guess they didn't find you then huh?"

That's not like Mariana, to make jokes. "Sorry I get sarcastic when I'm nervous."

"It's okay. So do you know who our kidnapper is? What happened? Is Callie okay? "

"He said his name was Liam or something. I don't really remember what happened. And yes, Callie is fine, in case you were wondering everyone else is too." She smirks, "I don't know a Liam, do you?"

Liam. Liam. Liam? No I don't recall a Liam. As I'm trying to think of who he is, I can hear footsteps come in and walk towards us. They go behind me and untie my blindfold. It falls into my lap and I see that we are in a cement room with one lightbulb in the middle. I also see a man, probably about in his early 20's in a black t shirt. He says, "So. Does Callie miss me?"

"How do you know Callie?" Mariana asks.

"She didn't tell you sweet cheeks? Well I'm pretty sure she told Brandon."

Mariana now has her blindfold off and she looks at me questioningly. "Brandon?"

I can remember Callie telling me something about a guy she had a fling with in an old foster home. But he got her and Jude kicked out. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Callie." I angrily say.

He laughs and says, "Woah woah dude. There's no need to get upset."

"NO NEED TO GET UPSET? We are being held against our will for crying out loud!"

"Brandon!" Mariana says, "Calm down!"

"Yeah man calm down," Liam says, "Besides it's what did Callie do to me you should be asking. If anything happened to her, she deserved it. I didn't do anything to her so don't get mad. "

"Why do I somehow not believe you," I say.

"You don't need to," Liam says, "but it's the truth. Okay since now I have the two of you, we can make the ransom video."

"We? You have a partner?"

Like it is on cue, Wyatt walks out holding a laptop. "WYATT?!" Mariana exclaims, "I can't believe I ever thought you were cute."

Liam looks at Wyatt, "You have Callie's number right? You can video chat with her from a laptop right?"

"Yes I'm face timing her right now. Don't worry Liam I'm not stupid it's with a blocked number. " Wyatt says.

"Okay," Liam says with an evil smile on his face, "This is what you're going to say when Callie picks up."

**JESUS' POV**

I run back into the house to find everyone all sitting in the living room. "Where were you?" Mom (Stef) says, "We tried calling Mariana because you left your phone here."

"She probably didn't pick up because when we went different ways to cover more ground of the boardwalk, when I got back to where we were supposed to meet, she was gone. I ran everywhere looking for her. But she was gone." I say. I sit down on the step and put my head in my hands. " I don't know what to do anymore. " I say exasperated.

Right then someone's phone rings. Callie looks at her phone, "Someone's trying to Facetime* me from a blocked number."

She picks up, and we all see a muscular man in his early 20's in a black t shirt. Callie gasps, apparently she knows who this is. "Liam."

"Hey Callie," he says with a mischievous smirk. "You miss me?"

"What do you want Liam?"

"I think the better question is, who do you want back? And remember Callie, this is your fault. "

He steps away from the camera and Brandon and Mariana come into view. "Brandon! Mariana! Are you guys okay?" Moms ask.

"And you must be Callie and Jude's new foster moms. Where is Jude anyway?"

Jude pops his head up, he speaks with air of confidence for his sister's sake, "Liam. Why did you take Brandon and Mariana? Give them back."

Liam just laughs. "Oh Jude. You and Callie should both know why I took them. That bitch probably wouldn't have told details, you're too young. But you know what happened, Jude. Don't you? "

Jude just looks down, his face is a mixture of worry and contemplation. I guess he is remembering what happened with Callie. "Callie," Mom(Stef) asks, "What happened?"

Callie looks away, "I promise I'll tell you later. But first let's get Brandon and Mariana back. What do you want Liam?"

"How bout I'll let your boyfriend Brandon tell you. Mariana here is too busy crying," Liam says with a smirk.

Callie blushes and looks down, she mumbles softly "He's not my boyfriend." I think I am the only one who heard her.

Brandon takes a deep breath and says, "Okay Moms I know you don't have the money, but he wants $500,000 by tomorrow night. Don't worry, Mariana and I will be fine, Jesus I am going to protect your sister."

Liam growls, "Hey Loverboy stick to the script."

Brandon shakes him off, "Callie," He looks straight into the camera, and she looks straight back at him. I can see the connection that they have, it's not like they try hide it, "Whatever this is about, I know it's not your fault, kay? Whatever he did to you, don't believe for a second it's your fault."

Liam punches Brandon in the gut and we can hear Mariana scream through the phone, the punch and her scream are so loud that Callie drops her phone on the ground. We can see the impact it had on Brandon, we can hear him breathing heavily.

"Bye Callie. And if I don't get that $500,000, I will be seeing you very soon. And you don't want that." Liam says with a sneer.

And with that the screen goes black. Callie sits on the couch with her head in her hands, and Jude just rubs her back. It amazes me how they can switch roles so easily. When one of them is in distress, the other is right there to comfort them. Mom (Lena) sits down next to Callie. "So, Callie, what happened with this Liam kid?"

Callie takes a deep breath, "Well," we can tell Liam is kind of a sore subject for her, "In an old foster home, about three years ago, our foster parents had a son; Liam. I was 13, and he was 17. He was really nice to me, and he was the first person to not be afraid of me in a long time, so we hung out a lot. After a while of hanging out, he kissed me, and told me he liked me a lot."

Woah woah. Wait a minute. I scream, "This is all because of some jealous old boyfriend! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You have got to be kidding me. Right?"

Callie just looks at me with a scared look in her eyes, I had never yelled before once in my life with that much fury. I had never felt more anger in my entire life. I guess when you are put into a certain situation, the beast comes out. "I cannot believe this," I yell, "None of this would have happened if you and Brandon weren't so obvious about your love and all that shit." I run up the stairs and slam my door shut. I have to find a way to get my brother and sister back.

**CALLIE'S POV**

For the second time today a door has slammed, and both times the people slammed them they were mad at me. I don't blame Jesus for being mad at me. I mean I would be mad at myself. This is all my fault anyway. I don't know why Brandon was so mad though. Jude just hugs me from behind, he knows that Liam was awful to me but he doesn't know exactly what happened. I didn't want to burden him with anything. This is going to be the first time I've told anyone what happened. "Hey Mike? Do you mind taking Jude out of the room for a bit? I don't want him to hear this. And also... it's um... kind of awkward with a guy in the room ... soo... yeah um..." I stammer for a bit, I never stammer! I always at least try to act confident.

"Yes of course," Mike says, "Jude how bout you come into the kitchen with me we can make a late night sandwich."

As they head towards the kitchen Lena rubbed my back, it felt oddly comforting, I liked it. "So, Callie, one more time, what happened?"

I take a deep breath, I didn't know if I was ready to tell them everything, but right now, they needed it to be able to find Mariana and Brandon. "So after he said he liked me, I told him we couldn't be together because it was against the rules. Being together could get Jude and I kicked out out of the house," It reminds me of the conversation I had with Brandon before we stopped talking, which makes we want to cry all over again. "But he didn't care. He didn't care about Jude and me at all. I tried to stop him from going too far, but.. but.. he was too strong. He overpowered me, and I couldn't do anything."

"The one thing that Liam forgot about was his parents. They caught us and because he was the perfect son and I was just the trashy foster girl, they assumed it was my fault and kicked Jude and I out the next morning. Without any clothes, food, nothing. They didn't even give me time to explain. "

I'm shuddering at the horrible memories. I start crying, this is all too much for me. I can't handle it, I can't hold it in any longer. I fall into Lena's arms and cry. She says, "Let it out, it's okay. You've been through a lot today."

Mike brings Jude back into the room and Jude just hugs me. And a hug is all I want right now.

**STEF'S POV**

"Kay guys head on up to bed we're gonna talk then we'll be right up to say good night," I say.

"Do you mind if I sleep in Callie's room tonight? I'm scared." Jude asks timidly.

"Of course you can Jude, we don't mind at all," Lena says as she kisses the top of Jude's head. Even today I admire how great she is with kids. "Callie, that was really brave what you just did right there. And always remem-"

"If there's anything I ever need to talk to you about I can come to you guys yeah yeah I know," Callie says, her old attitude returning. She wipes her eyes and says, "Okay baby c'mon, lets get to sleep it's been a long day. "

As they head up the stairs she turns to us and says, "Mariana and Brandon are going to be alright? Right? We're going to be able to get them back?"

"Yes of course we are," I say.

She nods and goes up to her room. No doors slam, which is good. Now it's just Mike, Lena, and I in the living room.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Lena asks, "We don't have five hundred thousand just laying around."

"The best thing we can do is comply to the kidnappers demands," Mike says.

"Well we have $260,000 in the bank Lena, I can go get it tomorrow," I say.

"How are we going to get food on the table Stef!" she exclaims, "That's practically 10 years of ours savings combined. And we are still $240,000 dollars short."

"I have $200,000 dollars in my bank account," Mike says.

I say, "Mike we couldn't ask you to do that-"

"BRANDON IS MY SON TOO STEF," Mike says and cuts me off, "And Mariana is like a daughter to me. You think I am just going to sit here and let that Liam guy do whatever to them. Who knows what he is doing to them right now. Why aren't we even trying to find this guy!"

"We can file a report for the kidnapping now that we've been sent a ransom video, but we can only put charges against Liam on kidnapping and not rape, he was underage and..."

"Hold on. This Liam guy, raped, Callie?" Mike says, "Now we really have to arrest this guy. And I want to be the one to do it."

"What's with this sudden affection for Callie?" Lena says, she gives him a look that's a mixture of shock and admiration of sorts.

"Have you seen the way B looks at her? He obviously deeply cares for her. If you two don't see it you are practically blind. If B cares about someone I do too. "

Lena looks at me. Mike is right, Brandon obviously loves Callie. Even when they were talking, you can tell there was almost a sexual tension between them. When Brandon is helping Callie with guitar, sometime's she will be just strumming the strings, and he will sit there and just watch her play. I know it's against the rules, but we have to let Brandon love whom he wants to love. It's not something neither Callie nor him can help. I think Callie told Brandon a little bit about Liam, but not the whole story. He is the first person she opened up to, and I'm pretty sure he is the first person she's opened up to in a long time, besides Lena and I.

I have to change the subject, I can't deal with Brandon and Callie right now, "Well we are still 40,000 dollars short. Where are we going to get that?"

* rights to Facetime belong to Apple


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**** SOME STRONG LANGUAGE USED PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

**MARIANA'S POV**

After Brandon gets punched in the stomach, I realize how real and harsh the situation we are in is. And how long we might be stuck here. I know for a fact Moms don't have that kind of money. Who knows what will happen to us if they don't come up with the money. But I think it's time that I figured out what's happening, why we were even kidnapped. Brandon is still breathing heavily, his head is on his lap. "Hey," I cautiously say, "Brandon," he still doesn't look up, "So did Callie tell you what happened with Liam?"

He still doesn't look up. I figure he doesn't know anything, and that he's not going to talk to me. But he finally says, "All she told me was that there was this guy, that she had a fling with, and that she really did like, but he got Jude and her kicked out. They didn't even give her clothes or food or a chance to explain. They got kicked out the next morning."

Callie never told me any of this, I knew she had a rough time, but not this rough. "Well what about you and Callie? What's going on with you two? I thought you liked her."

He sighs, "Well you thought right. And I still do like her. But don't think I didn't hear you two talking. I know she doesn't actually like me back. That's why I ran off like that. I was so mad and upset, but mostly hurt."

His head still in his lap, I can tell he really does like Callie, might even love her. "I can't believe you. She was talking about," I look into the other room to make sure our kidnappers are not listening, "She was talking about not liking Wyatt genius. That's what you get for spying on us."

Brandon finally looks up and says, "So do you think.. you know.. she might.. like me back?"

His eyes are full of hope, "Brandon, honestly I think what you two have going on is more than 'like'. You guys have a real connection, and you can't ignore it just because one of you is afraid of the consequence. Especially Callie, she's the one who's always up for breaking the rules for the people she loves, and I think now it's your turn."

"But do you think she likes me?" Brandon asks, pushing for an answer.

"Brandon, she never told me whether she likes you or not, " I slowly say. Brandon puts his head back in his lap, he groans inwardly to himself. "But, Brandon, listen to me!" He still doesn't look up. "Brandon look at me dammit!" I shout, he looks up because I have never yelled at him before. "Like I said earlier, go for it. She never told me if she likes you or not, but without her telling me. I can tell she feels as much passion as you do. When we get back I think you should ask her out."

Brandon gives me a small smile, "Thanks. But that's a big 'if' we get back. Moms don't have this kind of money."

I am going to tell him that, they are our Moms, they'll find a way, but I hear the door open, and Liam walks in.

**BRANDON'S POV**

Liam comes into the room, "For once Loverboy, I have to agree with you. It's a big ' if ' you get back."

I squirm in the chair I am tied to, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough of it to warn you that you do not want to be with Callie."

"And why is that?" I ask.

"My parents fostered Callie three years ago. She was the first foster child that was close to my age; she is three years younger than me. We hung out a lot, and over time, I grew to like her. Kind of the way you like her now."

I sneer at him, "I bet you don't care for her half as much as I do." I see Mariana smile out of the corner of my eye.

" You don't think I cared for her? Well one night I told her I liked her, and then she said we couldn't be together because we could get kicked out. If my parents saw me with 'the foster girl', they would definitely kick me out. But I was willing to risk it, I don't get why she wasn't. I thought she genuinely liked me. Callie is a stubborn girl, if she doesn't want a relationship, it's not going to happen Brandon. You should stop trying. "

" Well unlike you, I'm not going to give up on Callie," I say with confidence.

"You think I gave up on her?" Liam yells. It's so sudden Mariana and her chair fall over. Liam lifts her back up and says, "You think I stopped caring?" Liam looks at the wall like he is recalling a memory. "And I regret doing it every single day," he mumbles softly to himself.

"Doing what?" I say, anger starting to boil up inside of me again. "What did you do to Callie? Tell me RIGHT NOW or I swear-"

Liam looks away with regret, but then suddenly looks back at me, his eyes on fire, "You know what? Why am I telling you all this? Why are you telling me what to do? You are the captive. You should be scared of me. Yeah you Loverboy SHUT UP AND STAY STILL."

And with that Liam walks out of the room and slams the door.

Mariana whispers, "Hey Brandon, let's try to get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I look out the door and at Liam, "Fine," I say. But the anger is still burning inside of me. I am going to figure out what he did to her, and punish him for it, no matter what.

**JESUS' POV**

I come down the stairs to see Moms and Mike come in holding envelopes, I guess its the money. "How much is that?" I say.

"About 440,000."

"But that's not enough. We need $500,000 to get them back, knowing Liam even more."

"You don't think we know this isn't enough! We are doing the best we can," Mom (Stef) says, "And Callie we don't want to put you in a position that you're uncomfortable with so this is entirely up to you. We don't want to put you in danger in any way but we were thinking if Mike and I went with you for protection, you could make the drop with this money because he would listen to you."

"Why," I scoff, "Because he has some silly crush on her?"

"No Jesus because he raped her and now has some creepy obsession with her," Mom (Lena) practically yells at me.

Jude looks shocked, "Liam.. Raped you? Callie why didn't you tell me?"

"Jude, I.. I'm sorry but you were too young and-"

"It's okay sis, but you still should've told me." Jude hugs Callie.

"Hey Callie," I say, she just looks at me.

"You're not gonna yell at me again are you?" she says with a smirk, at least she still has her sarcastic sense of humor.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry for being such an idiot, I should've heard you out before running off like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. But now we've gotten that out of the way, can we talk about how we're get Brandon back? And Mariana? I'm willing to do anything if it means getting them back."

"Okay," Mom (Stef) says, "Here's what we are going to do."

**CALLIE'S POV**

It's now 6 pm, I am about to call Liam to see where he wants to meet. I am kind of scared, but mostly filled with adrenaline. We need to get Mariana and Brandon back.

Brandon. You really don't know how much you love someone til' their gone. I really miss him, I need him.

"Callie, you ready?" Jesus says which breaks my train of thought.

"Oh.. um.. Yeah. Lets do this."

I dial the blocked number, "Liam?" I cautiously say.

"What do you want?" he angrily says.

"We have your money. Now we want Brandon and Mariana."

"Fine, a deal's a deal. We will meet outside of our old foster home at 9 tonight. I think you know where it is, right?"

"Of course." I obviously know where it is. After the whole 'incident' I would go major lengths

to avoid walking on that street.

"You can bring your whole posse along, your moms, the twin bro, Jude, but NO COPS."

I have to smile at that, he obviously doesn't know that Stef is a cop. He doesn't know about Mike either. "Fine, we will see you later."

"Later Cal." And he hangs up. I cringe at the old nickname he used to call me.

"Kay it's all set up, let's get everything together."

• • • • •

I am standing outside my old foster home from three years ago. Even standing outside it brings back horrible memories. It helps though to know that Stef, Lena, Jesus, and Jude are here too. They are right in the car next to me. Mike is in his car right behind them. It's already 9:10 pm, where could Liam be? Is he backing out of this deal? Right then a black SUV pulls. Classic kidnapping sequence style. Liam hops out the of the drivers side and opens the passenger door and pulls Mariana and Brandon out. Mariana looks like she's been crying, her eyes are all red and puffy. But Brandon just stares at me, like he's trying to figure something out. Their hands a still tied together, but their legs are free and they can speak. "Okay I have Loverboy and Crybaby over here, where's the money?"

I show him the envelope. "On three, okay?"

"One, two, three." I toss the envelope up in the air and he pushes Brandon and Mariana forward. Jesus jumps out of the car and Mariana runs into his arms and starts sobbing. "Shh, shh everything's okay now everything's okay," Jesus whispers into the top of her head.

Brandon just walks over to me and says, "I'm so sorry."

In that moment, I couldn't care less about the rules. I untie his hands and I pull him into a hug. We stay like that for what seems like forever until Liam yells, "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS $500,000. You guys are short."

He pulls Brandon away from me and drags him back toward the SUV, "LIAM Liam listen to me,"

He looks at me, "WHAT?"

"That's all the money we have. Please. We'll find a way to get you the rest, please. Why are you doing this?"

"Why Callie. Why would you rather be with him than me, huh? What does he have that I don't?" Liam looks like he is on the verge of breaking down.

"Because Liam, when I told Brandon we couldn't be together, he didn't take advantage of me. He didn't rape me."

Brandon's face is full of shock. "You raped her?! You son of a-" He throws a punch at Liam, and Liam blocks it, and punches the side of Brandon's face. Brandon's kneeling on the ground, and now Stef and Lena are running out of the car. "No, stay back," I say, "Please."

They stay with Jesus and Mariana, Lena rubbing Mariana's back. Stef looks ready to pull out her gun and shoot Liam in the forehead.

"Well then, if you can't be with me, you can't be with anyone."

He pulls out a pistol and aims it at my heart, we hear the click, and Mariana yells, "NO!"

What Liam doesn't see is Brandon getting up ready to punch him, but Brandon's just a bit too late. Liam has already pulled the trigger, but Brandon knocks him off balance enough so it's not aiming for my heart. It seems like everything is going in slow motion, and I can see the bullet coming towards me. It hits me in the stomach, but I don't feel any pain. I just fall to the ground. Liam just starts running away forgetting about his car, and Mike and Stef run out and chase him. Stef yells, "LENA CALL 911!"

I can see Brandon and Jude hovering over me. Jesus and Mariana are by the car with Lena, Mariana crying even more now. Jude's lip is quivering, but he is trying to be strong for me. Brandon is taking off his plaid shirt (he still has a t shirt under), and is pressing it against my wound. He says, "Please. Callie. Stay with me I can't lose you now. Just concentrate on my voice. Callie, please, Callie, Callie, Callie Call-" His voice seems to be fading away, my vision is becoming blurry.

All I can see, is the starry sky above me now, but before I black out, I hear a soft whisper, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: * DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**  
** **warning: this chapter contains mostly fluff. PS I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER  
**

**JESUS' POV**

It's a Sunday, and we are spending it in a hospital.

Mariana, Brandon, and I are all standing outside Callie's hospital room. She got out of the emergency room about a half hour ago. The doctor said that she went into hypovolemic* shock. Apparently she lost a lot of blood, but if Brandon hadn't but his shirt there to stop it, it might have been worse, and it would have been harder to save her.

He was her knight in shining armor. He saved her.

Those were literally the doctor's words, which made Brandon's day.

We are all looking in the window at her sleeping. We aren't allowed to see her yet, and Lena decided to take Jude home a couple hours ago, because he hasn't slept in 2 days, out of being scared of Liam. With all this adrenaline, I don't think any of us are going to be able to fall asleep until Callie is out of the hospital.

A nurse comes by and says we are allowed to see Callie now. I look over at Brandon and he gives me a look that in itself practically begs for alone time with Callie. I say, "Mariana, I think we should call Moms to tell them we can visit Callie now."

"Wha-" I gesture to Brandon who is looking at us with that same look he just gave me, and she says, "Oh okay."

Mariana goes and calls Lena, while I call Stef. Her phone rings, and rings, and rings, and rings. After a while it goes to her voicemail. She usually picks up on the first call. I try calling again, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, they're letting visitors in to visit Callie now. Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Mike and I are just filing a report right now. We put Liam in custody, but he escaped. Don't worry, we'l find him."

I am scared now. Liam is out there, somewhere in the world, he could be anywhere.

"Okay lovey I have to go, I'll be there as soon as I can."

**CALLIE'S POV**

beep. beep. beep. beep.

Is all I hear when I wake up. I am in a hospital bed, how did I get here? Suddenly it all comes in a rush, seeing Liam, our old foster home, exchanging the money for Brandon and Mariana, the shot.

After that it was all a blur really.

I remember after I blacked out, I woke up in an ambulance. I heard the sirens blaring, and probably some emergency doctor was saying, "Stay with us Callie."

I didn't have any energy to open my eyes, but I could feel two different hands on my left arm. Judging by their sizes, I'm guessing that they were Brandon and Jude.

Jude was saying, "Callie. Callie, just listen to my voice."

Brandon was rubbing my arm with his thumb, which in truth is what was keeping me from going unconscious again.

I felt the ambulance stop, and my stretcher was wheeled out. Everyone around was talking, there was commotion everywhere, but all I wanted to do is just go back to the backyard and play guitar with Brandon.

They pull me into an empty room, and everyone around me is buzzing and machines are whizzing and beeping. I just want to block all the sounds out. I remember a doctor holding blue electricty over me, then blacking out, for the second time that day.

That's more than usual, maybe I ought to see a doctor about that.

Now, I hear a voice next to me. "Hey, Calliie. I don't know if you can hear me but it's me Brandon."

I opens myreyes ever so slightly, almost into slits. "Callie, Callie, oh my god you're awake. It's me Brandon. Remember me?"

"Who are you?"

He frowns, "Seriously?"

"Relax man I'm just kidding. Has anything interesting happened since I blacked out last?" I ask..

"Well.. you've been in a hospital bed this whole morning so not much. What do you remember about last night?"

"It's all kind of a haze really. But I remember us meeting Liam outside of my old foster home, and giving him the money, and then after that's it's just all a blur."

"Do you remember me saying something to you? Like anything, at all?"

I pause. "Well I remember we started talking again last night, which is good, but I don't remember how it exactly went down. Like I said after I gave Liam the money, everything after that is a blur."

**BRANDON'S POV**

She doesn't remember the 'i love you'.

I guess that's okay, because then things won't be awkward between us again. But I still wish she remembered it, because I really want her to say, "i love you too".

"Oh okay, I guess I better go tell the doctor that you're awake. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No I'm fine. Wait, actually, can you sing to me?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, my mom used to sing to me whenever I was sick, it would make me feel better."

"You know I'm not really much of a singer, I'm more of a piano guy."

"Please Brandon. For me? It's just us two right now no one else will hear you."

"Okay, fine. But only because it's for you."

She gives me a small smile, and takes my hand in hers.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved ** "_

By the time I'm done she is just staring at me, but when I look back, she looks away and blushes.

I find it incredibly adorable. She looks kind of like she does the way I first met her, with her split lip, and disheveled hair.

"Thank you, for that Brandon."

"Not a problem, but I think I better go tell the doctor that you're awake."

**MARIANA'S POV**

Mom (Lena) is on her way with Jude so they can see how much longer Callie has to stay. I am outside her room when through the window I see Brandon holding Callie's hand. I rush up to door and press my ear against it so I can hear what they are saying. He is singing to her. I didn't he could sing. He's really good actually. He is singing "She Will Be Loved", one of Callie's favorite songs. That is so sweet. I don't want to ruin their moment, but soon the singing stops. My ear is still pressed to the door, and I'm wondering 'What's going on in there?' The door swings open and knocks me down to the floor.

"Oh are you okay?"

I look up, it's Brandon. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Were you spying on us?" He says with a smirk.

"No-" I stammer, "I just got here and I was about to come in til' you knocked me down."

"Okay. She's awake by the way. I'm going to go find the doctor."

"I'll go talk to Callie now," I say as I rub my back where I fell.

"Okay, don't be too long though, the doctor is probably going to want to talk to her. And hey Mariana, that's what you get for spying on us."

I give a small laugh, "Haha very funny Loverboy."

I go in and sit down in the chair where Brandon was sitting. "Hey," Callie says softly.

"Hey girl, how's hospital life treating you?"

"This sucks I just want to go home."

"Well at least you have Brandon waiting on all your needs."

She laughs, "Yeah I guess that's a plus."

"So what was that about?"

"What him talking to me earlier? Oh he was just asking how I was feeling and stuff."

"No I mean what was with the him singing to you."

"Oh, that."

I smirk at her, "You gotta admit, the singing was kinda hot wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"I gotta get you in hospitals more often, you admit things way more easily."

"Hey!"

I laugh, "I'm just kidding. So just like that, you guys are talking again."

"Yeah I guess, I mean we had to start talking again eventually right?"

Her phone buzzes, she looks at the screen, and she gets a scared look in her eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh. My. God," she says.

"What is it?"

"Liam."

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the postive reviews and other comments and favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me so thank you.**

* pronounced hi-po-vo-lee-mik

** song rights belong to Maroon 5


	6. Chapter 6

*** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**MARIANA'S POV**

I look at Callie's phone again, to make sure I am not hallucinating.

_FROM LIAM:_

_to Callie: You have no idea how bad I feel about shooting you. I just don't want you dating that sissy Brandon. He won't be able to protect you. I would come to you again if I could, but for now I can't. _

Her phone buzzes again. "Callie look, he just sent another message."

_So I'm just going to have to wait until I can see you again. But trust me, I will see you again. And when I get back, you better not have a new boyfriend._

I just stare at her phone, reading the message over and over again.

_" _Liam is out there somewhere. And he's going to come back," Callie says with a scared look in her eyes. Nothing scares her, except Liam.

"It's okay," I say, "He's in custoday now with Mike and Mom. I'm pretty sure they are sending him to jail right now."

Jesus comes running in, "Guys Liam escaped custody!"

Callie bolts upright in her bed, "WHAT?! Oww.."

"Callie I think you better lie down."

Brandon comes in with the doctor, Callie's heart rate is rising. "What's going on," the doctor says, "Why is her heart rate going up? Has she moved recently?"

"Well she just found out some pretty shocking news, " Jesus says.

"What is it?" Brandon says.

"Liam escaped custody," I say in a soft tone.

Callie looks fearful of what's to come. Liam could be coming here right now. Brandon pulls up a chair and sits down next to Callie's hospital bed. "Hey," he says, "It's going to be okay. We'll all be here for you okay?"

He holds her hand, "I'll be here for you."

Callie looks at him and gives him a gentle smile, "Thank you," she says softly.

Her heart rate goes down slowly until it reaches normal rate.

Moms walk in with Jude, Stef says, "What is going on here?"

**BRANDON'S POV**

What am I supposed to say to Moms? I mean this does look kind of suspicious, me holding Callie's hand, looking into her eyes, "Um.. well.. Callie was scared that Liam was going to come after her. I was just comforting her."

"Woah hold on a minute," Mom (Lena) says, "Liam isn't in jail right now? Where is he?"

"Sorry Lena I forgot to call you," Mom (Stef) says with a sigh, "When Mike and I were filing the report, Liam escaped the holding cell."

"Well wasn't there a guard watching him?"

"He was knocked out cold when we found him. Someone helped Liam escape."

"Okay, okay. Um we'll deal with this later," Mom (Lena) puts her hand to her forehead, "Callie are you okay?"

"Well other than the fact that my stomach hurts like hell, and that some guy who wants to kill me is out in the world, I'm completely fine thanks."

"Well," the doctor says,"Your stomach is going to hurt for about the next week."

We kind of all forgot he was here.

"Okay, Jesus and Mariana I am going to take you guys home so you can sleep. It's been a long two days for all of us."

"I'll stay here with Jude. Brandon do you want to go home?"

"No," I look at Callie, "I'm staying here."

"Okay that's fine," Mom (Stef) says, "Just make sure you get some sleep, kay bud?"

She seems to have just disregarded the whole Callie and I holding hands thing. I hope.

"Yeah I will."

"Kay Jesus and Mariana let's go."

"Can I talk to one of Callie's parents outside please?" the doctor says.

"I'll go," Mom (Lena) says, "Jude come with me we can get you some breakfast."

"But someone has to stay with Callie so Liam doesn't get her!"

"I'll be here," I say and put a hand on Jude's shoulder.

He looks at me, then back at Callie, "Your gonna be fine Callie?"

"I promise Jude."

**CALLIE'S POV**

" That was close," Brandon says. Mom almost found out about us."

"Brandon," I say, "There's no us to talk about. I agree that was close, but whatever is making her think there's an 'us', we have to stop. You have to stop."

Brandon drops my hand, I didn't realize he was still holding it. "Actually I am kind of tired, I think I'm going to home and sleep. Do you need anything from home? I'll come back in a couple hours."

At least he wasn't super mad, "Not really I'm fine. Actually do you think you could bring me some clothtes?"

"I think I'll let Mariana handle that."

He starts to walk out, "Hey Brandon," he looks back, "Be careful, okay? I can't lose you again."

He smiles, "Don't worry. You're not going to."

I watch him walk away through the window. I lay back down in my bed, I close my eyes to try to fall asleep. when I hear the door open again. "Brandon I thought you were going home?"

I look up to see Wyatt. "Well I'm not Brandon, but I wanted to see how you were doing. I care about you too."

I'm surprised to see him, I thought that after our failed police date he wouldn't want to see me anymore. "Hey," I say with a smile, "So what's up?"

**JESUS' POV**

Mariana is sitting in front of me, she got dibs on the front seat. We ate texting back and forth, we don't want Mom (Stef) to hear us talking about Brandon and Callie.

from Mariana: That was a close call, Mom almost caught Brandon and Callie

to Mariana: Yeah, Brandon has to be more careful when confessing his love for her XD

from Mariana: Jesus this is serious ok! Callie and Jude could be kicked out of the house if Moms find out

to Mariana: you don't think they already know? Mom just shrugged Brandon holding Callie's hand off. She doesn't seem to care, and Lena probs won't either

from Mariana: What do you think is going back at the hospital?

to Mariana: They're probably sucking face, Brandon looked like he was trying to hold back

I hear Mariana laugh in the front seat. "Who you texting Hun?" Mom says.

"Oh um just Kelsey."

It makes you wonder what goes on between them when no ones around, doesn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

*** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**** SOME STRONG LANGUAGE USED**

**1 WEEK LATER**

**CALLIE'S POV**

It's been a week since the whole gunshot thing. I finally got out of the hospital last night. My stomach still hurts a little, but I can walk now, which is good.

But that also means I have to go back to school. Just in time for the end of Thanksgiving break too. Ugh.

That means I have to go back to classes where I don't learn anything that is going to help me in life; like I'm not going to need to know about Einsteinium when I'm older. I've been through so much in life already, that school doesn't really matter. But I go and get good grades anyway, for Jude's sake. He needs a smart older sister.

The only class I like is Timothy's class, even if Talya is in the class with me. I like being able to free write and get things off my chest, it makes me less stressed and uptight about everything. I wrote all my thoughts down in this little black notebook while I was in the hospital. Mostly they were about what has happened not only recently, but in the past too. Lena says this is good because I am now going to weekly private therapy, and writing stuff down helps gather my thoughts more. It's almost 6:45am, the time that Mariana wakes up. I should probably get to the bathroom before she does, because it takes her like an hour to get ready.

**BRANDON'S POV**

I'm heading to Math when I see Wyatt talking to Callie by her locker. I have to fight the urge to go over there and punch Wyatt in the face, but I want to give Callie some privacy and time to do what she wants. Even if what she wants is to date the person who helped kidnap Mariana and I.

I don't want to hurt her more.

I follow them as they walk together to English. I can hear them talking, they're talking about how much hospitals suck.

Well, Callie being in the hospital sucked. I could only talk to her for a limited amount of time, but what I missed most is the jam sessions we had every afternoon.

Wyatt grabs Callie's hand, and she laughs at his jokes.

That used to be me.

They get to their English classroom, and Wyatt spins Callie so that she is facing him.

"How bout a little something to get me through this class," he says while pointing to his cheek. Callie goes in her tiptoes and leans him to give him a kiss, when he turns so that their lips meet. He turns an innocent kiss into a make out session. I can't take it anymore. I storm out of my hiding place around the corner and pull Wyatt away from Callie.

"How dare you," I angrily say, "you shouldn't even be near her right now."

"And why is that?" he says with a smirk.

"You know what you did."

"What did I do?" It's like he is egging me on, he wants me to say it. He thinks that Callie won't believe me. I don't even know if she'll believe me.

"You helped Liam during the kidnapping, and don't even try denying it. So you, you shouldn't even be near her. You don't deserve her, her kisses, or her love. You deserve to be in jail."

Callie looks at me steely eyed, but then at Wyatt with disbelief. "Wyatt? Is this true?"

By now everyone is staring, and we are in the middle of a crowd of people. "Well it depends on who you trust more. Who you believe in more."

She looks at both of us, back and forth. Wyatt walks up to her but she shoves him away, "Don't ever talk to me, or come near me again."

She walks away from the English classroom, even though the bell is ringing.

I chase after her, because her leaving him means she chose me. She chose me over that douchebag Wyatt. She trusts me more than him.

"Callie, Callie wait up!"

She spins around to face me with fire in her eyes, "I cannot believe you did that! You couldn't tell me in private back at the house, so you chose to tell me in front of the whole school too! I believe you, you know I trust you, and I would have believed you even if you told me when I was in the hospital. Now everyone's going to be wondering who Liam is. What am I supposed to tell them?"

I didn't even think of that. "Sorry, I was just trying to help. You needed to know what Wyatt did. I couldn't stand to see someone who helped Liam with you. I couldn't stand you to be with him without knowing what he did. I just thought tha-"

"You just couldn't stand to see _someone else_ kissing me Brandon. "

And with that she walks back to her English classroom, leaving me standing in the middle of an empty hallway, with only my regrets to accompany me.

_• AFTER SCHOOL •_

**JESUS' POV**

"So did you get in trouble?" I ask. He hasn't said a word to me yet the whole walk home.

"Not like with the principal or vice principal. But Lena like yelled at me, and I'm pretty sure Callie hates me now. Which is worse."

I feel bad for the guy, I really do. "She'll get over it man, you were just trying to help."

"I hope so."

We walk in silence again, trapped in our own thoughts.

"I mean like, I'd be mad at myself too. I basically revealed one of her biggest secrets to the whole school, because I couldn't stand to see her kissing someone else."

"But like.. this school is pretty small. I'm pretty sure some rumors were floating around already about what happened."

"Yeah I guess."

He pauses, "Jesus, shouldn't you be with Lexi? I mean after her parents agreed to let you two see each other again you should be dying to see each other by now."

I knew he was going to change the subject eventually, but I'll go with it. "Um.. she..is..retaking a test I think today."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we're good. There's no drama anymore, unlike you and Callie. Your lives are so full of drama."

"All our lives are man. There's so much drama it's hard to deal with it."

**MARIANA'S POV**

Callie and I just got home from school, she didn't talk to me the whole way home. Jude is over at his friend Connor's working on a project. We go into the kitchen, I sit at the counter while Callie go gets a snack.

"Okay, I know you might not want to talk about Liam anymore, considering everything that happened with the trial and at school today, but I think I have something that'll distract you."

"What," Callie says without looking at me.

"I want to perform a song at Mom's wedding."

"And what does that have to do with me," she says.

" I want you to sing with me, and play guitar too."

She slams the orange juice carton on the counter, " You what? You know I don't sing."

" It doesn't matter if you can sing or not, I wanted to do something special for them after all that's happened. Plus I need someone to play guitar for me anyway."

" If you only need someone to play guitar then get Brandon or something."

"Really Callie? Really? Okay here's the deal, I am doing this because I was hoping it would get your mind off of Liam, Wyatt, and especially Brandon. Basically all your boy toys, " I say with a smirk.

"Hey! They are not my boy toys," Callie says while blushing.

"But you don't deny your feelings anymore," I ask questioningly.

"Can we get back to the song now?"

"So you'll do it?!"

"Yeah I guess," she says with a defeated sigh.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"So what song were you thinking of performing?"

"Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert."

"Who is gonna rap? Because I can't. I mean maybe you could Mariana, you can do slam poetry, right?" she says with a laugh.

"Oh I didn't think of that. Well we can figure that out later, let's get rehearsing. Go get your guitar!"


End file.
